


The Girl in the Room

by Discreet



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Entomophobia, Gen, Insectophobia, Interactive Fiction, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discreet/pseuds/Discreet
Summary: The girl is safe in her room. She will not go. It's better inside.Interactive Fiction. Playable in your browser. 5-10 minutes.





	The Girl in the Room

An interactive short story. There is audio.

Play it [here](http://www.philome.la/Discenereet/the-girl-in-the-room/play) or [here.](https://discreet.itch.io/the-girl-in-the-room)


End file.
